A pick me up fic
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: every one is pairing up but, what happens when the couples are so twisted up? a great lol is what. rr


Author's note: Hi another fan fiction in such a small amount of time eh? Well being grounded does help a little but it does stink, as you all know. This fan fiction's plot line was created by my friend Betsy. She MADE me type it up and post it because she doesn't have a computer that has any Internet access at her house. Oh well, just more typing practice for me ^_^ I need it so it doesn't bother me that much. And for those who don't know, Malik is Yami Marik, Bakura is Yami Bakura, and everyone else is everyone else. Lol. Plus if you read the set up she had, it looks like Mojojojo from the Power Puff Girls wrote it. It kept repeating and repeating and repeating. It was funny but kinda lame because it was her first tried attempt at a fan fiction. Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own part of the plot line but like I said, Betsy came up with most of the main ideas and couplings but I did have to alter some for the story with her consent. MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
"Erm. okay Yugi, I guess I can go out with you." Tea said. She honestly didn't really want to go out. She was really Yuri but she couldn't turn Yugi down. She just couldn't hurt him like that. "You're going out with Tea?" Jonouchi asked after Yugi had told him along with Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yami, and Honda. They were all at the Burger Barn. "Yeah, but I don't think she really wanted to though, she seemed sad, which was weird because I only asked her because I thought she liked me." Ryou and Bakura laughed. "Well of course she didn't want to, she's a fucking lez." Jonouchi said fighting a laugh back with some difficulty. It was Yugi's turn to laugh, "That's great!" Every one just stared at him. "The other day, Seto Kaiba had put a letter in my locker saying he wanted to go out." "You're kidding right?" Jonouchi asked and Yugi shook his head no. "Damn, who knew. Our little friend Yugi going out with the big time C.E.O. Seto Kaiba." Honda said pulling Yugi into a headlock, messing up his hair. "Let me go Honda!" Yugi shouted and he let go, "Besides, how do I know if it wasn't just a joke or something?" "I'll go check it out for you Yugi." Yami said. His crimson eyes shimmering. "Sure. Thank you very much Yami. I'm sure Seto won't notice the difference." "Of course he won't, he hates the idea of them being actually from Ancient Egypt." Malik said. "But why? They have so much knowledge and experience to share. What's the problem?" Marik asked. Bakura started cracking up at the question, "What do you mean by 'experience' Marik?" "Er." He started to blush and everyone noticed that he was holding onto Malik's arm. "You all well know what my sweet hikari means." Malik said as he ran his hand through Marik's platinum blonde hair, down the side of his face, and down to his waist, resting on Marik's hip. Ryou was the first one to recover from the shock, "Why didn't you tell us you were together?" "Would you have told if you and another guy were together?" Malik asked. "Er. no not right away but I would eventually if I was," Ryou said quickly blushing. - Cricket chirp - "Hello may I take your order?" Came a cheery voice behind them. "Hey Tea, not now but I think we need to break up." Yugi said and she glared at Jonouchi who had walked in on her and Mai kissing a week ago. "Umm, if that's what you want Yugi." "I'm sure it will be for the best." "We can still be friends right?" Tea asked, a bit nervous that Jonouchi had told Yugi and that Yugi wouldn't like her even as a friend any more. "Yeah, why wouldn't we?" "Okay, well you guys better order something or my boss will kick you out." "I'll have 8 burgers, you guys want anything?" Yugi asked, just joking around. "We also need 8 large fries," Ryou said, "and don't forget drinks." "Hey, I'm not paying for all of this you guys," Yugi said as Tea walked off to get the order. "Fine," they all said as they took out money and tossed it on the table. Later that day. "Yami. What if it really was a joke? Or what if Kaiba knew I'd send you to make sure it wasn't a trick because he wants to see you instead of me?" "Hikari, calm down please. Everything will be alright, I promise." "But Yami, what if you get together with Seto and everyone else gets with some one except me? I'll be left alone." "There will be someone for you, I promise Yugi, I won't let you be left alone," Yami said, putting his hand on his Hikari's shoulder. (And another little in the middle of the story vocabulary lesson and author's note in one: Hikari means light or good. And Yami means dark or evil in Japanese.) Yami lifted his hand up off Yugi's shoulder and turned on the radio. It was Playing Mandy Moore's 'Cry' from 'A Walk to Remember.' "Isn't this the song for the first movie I saw?" Yami asked. "Yeah, I remembered you cried during it while we were in the theater," Yugi replied laughing. "It was very emotional for me Yugi." "YUGI! PHONE!" Solomon Mutou called up. "Who is it grandpa?" Yugi shouted. "Seto Kaiba!" He shouted back. "Okay I got it up here! Here Yami answer it," Yugi said pushing the phone into his hands. "Hey, Yugi, Its Kaiba." "Yeah, I know, I have caller id," Yami said not knowing exactly what to say. He had secretly had liked Kaiba sence way back in Ancient Egypt, but he wasn't going to let everyone all know this soon. "Yeah, do you want to come over and do something?" "Sure. I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?" "Sure. I'll see you then. Bye." And with that both of them hung up the phone. "Well?" Mokuba asked his older brother impatiently while tapping his foot. The noise from his new sneaker echoing through the mansion because Seto had let all the maids and butlers off for the night so that he and Yami would be alone and not disturbed. "It was Yami, I knew they'd pull something like that." "Okay, I'm gonna go and see Bakura okay?" "Fine, send Ryou over to Yugi's house, I'm sure he'll be bored and that you and Bakura need some alone time." "What do you mean?" Mokuba asked trying not to sound guilty. "You know what I mean Mokie, same reason I want Yami to come over," Seto said teasingly. "Who told you?" Mokuba demanded. "Oh a little book covered in blue hearts and the names Mokie and Bakura written inside them inside your room," Seto teased. "That is so not cool Seto, I'm gonna get you good one of these days. I swear I will," he said as he pulled on his coat, heading out the door, waving to his older brother who was smiling for the first time in a long time, he then shut the door. "Took you long enough Mokuba," Bakura said. He was leaning against his motorcycle, (that he stole,) holding his helmet and another helmet for Mokuba. "Sorry, Seto was being an ass hole again." "What he do now?" Bakura asked tossing the helmet to Mokuba caught and put on. "He found my journal. You know, the one I've been keeping recently." "NO!" Bakura exclaimed, "Did he really?" Mokuba nodded his head. "Oh well, he'll live, for a while," Bakura said getting on the bike, letting Mokuba get behind him. "Was that a threat?" Mokuba asked as Bakura started to speed off. "No dear Mokie," Bakura said in a kind tone, "I was just saying that everyone dies sometime. Plus, I wouldn't kill anyone you wouldn't want me to unless I was in danger." 


End file.
